The King of Cool
by it's a duck pond
Summary: Cas goes to the Doctor for some advice.


**Alright time for some Superwho. I wrote this a while ago and just found it. I feel like it ends a bit abruptly, but I don't know. And I had trouble with Dean's character, not sure if I nailed it or not. Regardless~**

**I don't own either show obviously.**

An angel, an old drunkard and two brothers were sitting around a table. It could have been the beginning of a joke, but for Team Free Will this was a regular occurrence. 'There's nothing!' Bobby was saying, leaning over a map of the United States. 'No electric storms, no cattle mutilations, no omens at all. Something's up.'

'There's nothing we can do about it,' Dean replied, shrugging and popping open another bottle of beer. 'We can't hunt things we can't find. I say we wait it out and keep our eyes open.'

Sam nodded. 'Dean has a point. There's not much we can do right now except enjoy a break while we've got it.'

Bobby shrugged. 'I guess so. I've got some business to take care of anyways, but call me if anything comes up. And stay out of trouble.' With that he stood and left Castiel alone with the Winchesters.

'So Cas,' Dean said, thumping him on the shoulder as he rose from his chair, 'You've probably got some angel thing to do. Or maybe you'll go shopping. Ready to ditch that trench coat for a new look?'

Sam laughed. 'Right Dean, you're one to talk. I've never seen you wear anything other than that leather jacket.' Dean just shot him a dirty look. The brothers said goodbye to Castiel, promising to get in touch if anything happened, and drove away in the Impala.

Now the angel was standing alone at the end of Bobby's driveway. He looked down at his trench coat. Wasn't it cool though? Why would Dean want him to change it? As an Angel of the Lord, he thought he knew plenty about human habits and behaviors, but it seemed like the more time he spent with the Winchesters the more confused he became.

Then an idea struck him. Who knew the most about humans? Who got along best with humans? Who was really, really cool?

Castiel nodded slowly, a plan forming in his head. There was a rustle of feathers, and he disappeared.

**-A WILD PAGE BREAK APPEARED!-**

Now he was sitting on a park bench. He sat watching the children play, then pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger and shut his eyes tightly. This would take a lot of concentration. After a few seconds of this he opened his eyes and lowered his hand, allowing himself a small triumphant smile when he heard the familiar vworp vworp of the TARDIS. He turned to see the blue box materializing behind him.

The angel pushed the doors open and stepped inside to find the Doctor racing around the console. He paused for a moment when he saw Castiel to grin and wave his psychic paper about and shout, 'You rang?' He slammed his hand down on a large button and the TARDIS gave a sudden lurch, nearly throwing both of them off their feet. 'There, all better, sexy,' the Doctor murmured once he'd regained his balance, patting the console lovingly. Then he bounded down the stairs to where Castiel was standing and shook the angel's hand vigorously.

'Cas! How've you been, old boy?'

'Doctor, it's good to see you.'

'It's been a while! I see you've got that vessel all to yourself! I suppose I look rather unlike myself as well.' He ran a hand over his own face, as though to remind himself of what he looked like. 'I haven't seen you since my last regeneration. Oh and a trench coat! Love that, trench coats are cool you know. And the tie! Not a bow tie, but a nice tie. Like a disheveled tax accountant! A bit like that. Not really. But the look suits you. So what'd you need anyways?'

"Doctor I-' Castiel paused. Did the Doctor just say that trench coats were cool? Cas needed to be cool if he was going to hang out with Dean Winchester, and he had been under the impression that trench coats were not choice clothing in the twenty-first century. But the Doctor was the king of cool, and if he liked Castiel's trench coat then surely he knew what he was talking about. 'I uh... just wanted to check up on you. We haven't spoken in a while.'

The Doctor made a face, as though wondering why Cas would ever think he needed to check up on such a mature, responsible timelord, but then he nodded. 'Of course I'm doing fine! And you, you have a chance to come visit me with this whole Apocalypse mess?'

Castiel nodded. 'Things have been pretty calm as of late but there in no doubt that that will change soon.'

'If you ever need help, don't hesitate to call. I can do some damage too you know.' He pulled his sonic out of his pocket and mimed exercising a demon.

The angel smiled. This incarnation was very childish. He was clever though, the Doctor always was, and Castiel knew he could count on him. 'Thank you Doctor. I'm here too, if you ever need anything.'


End file.
